Rainbow Moments
by anonymouth
Summary: Moments in the relationships of Harry, Neville and Hermione, pertaining to colours of the rainbow. Drabbles for The Skittles Challenge.
1. Chapter 1: Red

**Red**

"But Hermione–"

"No, Ron!" she cut him off again. "It's never going to work; we're too different you and I."

"I can change! Please Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, looking at him with pity.

"You'd hate what you'd become, and you'd hate me for it. We'd both be unhappy. I'm leaving, Ron."

She battled with the urge to kiss him goodbye, but knew it would do neither of them good in the end. Her hand rested on the door handle when she heard his voice, the low, venomous tone making her heart leap into her mouth. She turned slowly, to face the end of Ron's wand. His arm was shaking, but there was fiery intent in his face.

"You can't leave me, Hermione."

He saw red. And then, so did she.


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow

**Yellow.**

"_She likes you, and you like her. You're besotted. Ask her, Neville, before someone else does."_

_Neville slumped his shoulders._

"_I've got nothing to give her, Harry."_

"_This is Luna we're talking about, what do you think she wants? You defeated an army, Neville; brought one of the most evil wizards to his knees, without a thought for your own safety. You did it to give us all a chance ... Give _yourself _a chance, Neville. She really likes you, too."_

_He was silent for a while, before he nodded._

"_I'll try, Harry."_

Harry folded up the parchment and sighed. In two days time he would be attending the engagement party of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander.


	3. Chapter 3: Violet

**Violet**

Harry and Ginny stood dumbfounded in the doorway of their home.

"... What?"

They both jumped when George stumbled up out of the foot deep carpet of pink balloons along their hallway.

"You're here early ... Surprise!"

The couple waded through the balloons, fighting off the pink faeries that kept trying to adorn them with posies until they reached him.

"George, what ..."

He rolled his eyes.

"This is your baby shower. Mum's convinced that seeing as she had all boys first, you're going to be the opposite."

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry stifled a grin.

"I think we went a bit overboard, but you know what she's like, and Perce still isn't quite used to moderation with our Wheezes products. Take a look upstairs first, so when Mum comes back you can pretend to be happily surprised rather than morbidly shocked." George said, an innocent look on his face so they didn't know whether he was pulling their leg. They approached the nursery with trepidation, until they once again found themselves in a doorway, dumbfounded.

"It's very ..."

"Pink," Ginny finished weakly.

"Well, it could be violet." Harry tried to appease, though he sounded far from convinced.

They took in everything before Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband and laughed.

"You can tell her it's a boy."


	4. Chapter 4: Blue

**Blue.**

Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway of their home, dumbfounded.

"Surprise!"

George was the first to be able to wrestle through the pile of blue balloons to embrace the couple.

"I know, I know, but you're the ones that keep insisting on having the brats, so Mum will keep insisting on showering you!"

They grinned as they embraced everyone, before Molly Weasley took their arms.

"Mum, there's really no need for this again ..."

"Nonsense. Now, go upstairs, there's a surprise for you."

It was with trepidation that the couple climbed the stairs, a trail of blue ribbon marking their path.

They stood in the doorway of the nursery, grinning.

"It's very ..."

"Blue," Ginny chuckled.

Harry put his arms around her.

"You can tell her we're having a girl."


	5. Chapter 5: Orange

**Orange.**

As soon as she heard Harry's voice she came running out of the tent. She could just make him out in the distance, but when she spotted another figure just behind him her heart stopped.

_No, _she thought desperately. They had come so far without being caught. She held her wand out, squinting her eyes until they got closer. Her heart started pounding, so fast that she thought she might pass out.

"Hermione? Look who I found."

Her breath came in bursts, her brain disbelieving. But there was no fooling her heart. It would know that mop of hair anywhere.

"Ron."


	6. Chapter 6: Indigo

**Indigo**

In a few days it would fade to a brown, then to a yellow. Then into non-existence. But for now, Hermione's wrist was a study in blue and purple. She winced as she poked a particularly tender spot, and realised that she'd have to see a Healer for pain and swelling potions. She sighed as she pushed her hair from her face with her good hand. She sat by the table calmly which encouraged Ron Weasley to do the same.

"This is why I have to leave, Ron."


	7. Chapter 7: Green

**Green**

He went to their engagement party. He wasn't sure why. Just to make sure that he had really missed his chance, perhaps. Not that he had been close to taking it, anyway. Neville sighed. Harry was right, no one could wait forever. But as he watched them dance, laugh, kiss, his insides were held in a vice of envious torment, and he wished with all his heart that, just once, one person could have waited for him.

He had to turn away as Luna and Rolf shared a tender moment that no one else in the room seemed aware of. He forced his firewhiskey down past the growing lump in his throat, and made to leave when he stood and collided with someone's back. He started apologising profusely before he even knew who it was. Hannah Abbott turned to smile at him, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. Neville took one last look at the dancefloor.

"Let me get you a drink."

* * *

><p>AN: I<em> hope you've enjoyed these: when I first learned the colours of the rainbow, it was in Welsh, and so they're in this order because though there are many variations, I learned: Coch (red) a Melyn (yellow) a Pinc (pink) a Glas, (blue) Oren (orange) a Porffor (purple) a Gwyrdd (green)<em>

:)


End file.
